The Wand Chooses the Wizard
by MagicalMysteryPhantom
Summary: Harry's visit to Ollivander and how it changed his life.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

THE WAND CHOOSES THE WIZARD

"No." Harry said. "I won't. I just won't."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Harry Potter. Though it is not always clear why." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry sputtered in outrage. "But – but – this isn't a wand! Everyone else I've seen have wands that look like carved sticks! This looks like something Cinderella's Godmother would have!"

Mr. Ollivander tried his best to hide a smile. "I'll give you a discount, Mr. Potter."

Harry glared at him. "No."

The wand in question was pink and sparkly. At the top was a purple star with multicolored ribbons hanging down.

"Let me try another one."

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "You've already tried all of them, Mr. Potter."

"No – this can't be!" Harry said.

"It is," Mr. Ollivander replied.

"I refuse!"

"You can't."

"I just did!"

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may go and find a different wand maker." Mr. Ollivander said.

"I believe Kaman is still in business."

Harry left the shop.

Ollivander walked into his backroom, chuckling. He packaged the gaudy wand and enclosed a note to Kaman, then threw it into the fire with some Floo Powder. Who knew that tormenting costumers could be so much fun?


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Thanks for the review!

YEAR TWO

"Stop, car, stop!" Ron yelled, hitting the dashboard with his wand. The car kept going. Soon it was going to crash into that tree –

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Harry yelled desperately, waving his girly wand around in the air.

Their surroundings suddenly changed; instead of a car they seemed to be in the back of a carriage, a carriage that was slowly floating to the ground.

 _Thump._ Ron and Harry got out as soon as it touched the ground and surveyed it. It seemed to be a pumpkin carriage, pulled by six white horses.

"Nice job, Princess." Ron said with a smirk. Harry looked down to see the frilly dress over his muggle clothing.

"AAAHHH!" Harry screamed. "Make it go, make it disappear!" All he managed to do was add more ribbons.

Ron was now doubled over with laughter. "I wish – I wish –" He choked, "That – that – someone – someone like Snape – could see this!"

"Maybe he can."

They both turned to see none other than Snape.

"Outside," Snape said, "Late, did not arrive on the train, and not even in school attire. . . ." He waved his wand and Harry's dress disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Professor." Harry said, relieved. Ron, however, looked disappointed.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I already stated that I don't own Harry Potter, but I don't own My Little Pony either.

YEAR THREE

"One more thing, Professor," Harry said. Lupin put down his suitcase.

"Yes, Harry?"

"My Patronus. . . ." Harry said. "You know how you told me our Patronuses reflect our personality? Well, I think my wand influenced mine."

Lupin laughed. "Harry, I'm afraid that's simply not possible."

"Maybe you should see this. _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Out of Harry's wand came a horse? No, a pony. It had wings – which actually made it a Pegasus –, long hair, and a few butterfly tattoos on it's flank.

"It talks too." Harry said glumly. "Tell him your name."

The pony whispered something.

"What was that?" Lupin asked.

It whispered again.

"Just a little louder, please?"

"Fluttershy," The pony whispered.

"Fluttershy?" Lupin said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yup." Harry said. "What's more, she's afraid of Dementors."

Lupin shook his head. "And you believe it was your wand that caused it?"

"You've seen my wand, Professor."

Lupin smiled. Everyone had seen Harry's wand. Harry waved the gaudy thing and Fluttershy vanished.

"Well," Harry said, "I am going to be doing a lot of research on My Little Pony when I get home."

"I'd assume so." Lupin said, still smiling. He picked up his case and left for the door. But at the door, he turned back. "Harry," He said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you even buy that wand?"

Harry frowned. "I went to practically every wandmaker. They all told me this was the one I was destined for."

"How did they all get the same wand?"

"I don't know." Harry said. He now looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should ask them."


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own these items from Sleeping Beauty._

YEAR FOUR

Harry stepped out into the open, pointed his wand up, and shouted, " _Accio –"_ But the Horntail lashed out and Harry was forced to take cover behind a boulder. He hoped against hope that his broom would come to him, he didn't know how to get past a dragon otherwise. Harry heard a shout of surprise from the crowd and the sound of something whizzing through the air.

A sword landed beside him. _"The Sword of Truth."_ His wand seemed to whisper. A shield landed next to it. _"The Shield of Virtue."_

"Oh my goodness." Harry groaned. "What's going to come next, a goose laying the golden eggs?"

Harry gathered his strength to pick them up, only to find them weightless. He jumped out from behind the boulder and surveyed the area for the Horntail . . . _there._ A spurt of fire came, Harry raised the Shield of Virtue and it bounced off, he lifted the Sword of Truth and it sent a bolt of lightning at the Horntail and the dragon collapsed, stunned.

"Well . . . that was easy." Harry said to himself. Slowly he walked over to where the golden egg was. As he picked it up, the crowd went wild.

"Here Ron, you can wear my dress robes." Harry said. It was the night of the Yule Ball and Ron was complaining about his clothing.

"What will you wear?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll find something."

Ron smiled with relief. "Thanks, Harry." He pulled the robes on and left the dormitory. Soon Harry was the only one left. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"What will I wear to the ball?" He wondered aloud. A shimmering light filled the room and Harry looked up to see a tall man in shimmery clothing holding a wand that looked like Harry's.

"Who are you?" Harry asked rather rudely.

"Isn't it obvious, kid? I'm your Fairy Godfather."

Harry blinked. "I have a personal Fairy Godfather?"

The Fairy Godfather checked his watch. "Well, not exactly. I'm assigned to Hogwarts. We're sort of low on staff."

"Fairy Godfather –"

"Carl."

"Carl, then. Why are you here?"

Carl laughed. "Any question about balls is automatic Fairy Godparent material. You learn it at Fairy School."

"Fairy School?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all the fairies went there. Tooth Fairy, Sleeping Beauty's Fairies. . . ."

"How are fairies chosen?"

"We watch kids all over the world," Carl said. "And those that have fairy abilities are brought to school to see the Head."

"What are the abilities and who's the Head?" Harry questioned.

"Classified information. But to tell you, I wasn't all to happy to be chosen as a fairy." Carl twirled his wand thoughtfully. "So, you needed something to wear?"

Harry looked down and noticed he was wearing the best dress robes he'd ever seen.

"Just be back by midnight, 'kay?" Carl tapped Harry with the star on the tip of his wand. "Have fun!"


	5. Chapter Five

**YEAR FIVE**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

Harry shut the door of Professor McGonagall's office and sat in the chair across from her desk. Professor McGonagall was shuffling the papers on her desk. Umbridge was watching from the corner.

"Well Potter, this meeting is to discuss any future careers you might have. Have you had any thoughts of what you might like to do after Hogwarts?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I sort of thought about maybe being an Auror last year, but now I'm not to sure. . . ."

Umbridge's quill scratched quite distractedly.

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful. "You know Potter, we can offer more schooling if, perhaps, there is a more in-depth career you might want."

"Er, yeah, can I see those?"

Professor McGonagall reached into a drawer and pulled out a stack of pamphlets. She began laying them out: _Adventuring School; Fairy School; More About Muggles – A One Year Course; Cooking Academy; Animal Healing; Art School._

"Now Potter –"

" _Ahem."_

Professor McGonagall turned to Umbridge. "Yes, Dolores?" Umbridge handed her another pamphlet. "Fine," Professor McGonagall said. She turned toward Harry. "We normally only show this one to Slytherins, but. . . ." She handed Harry the pamphlet: _Dark Lord Academy._

"How do you get into these schools?" Harry asked, thinking of Carl.

"A representative from each school comes here every year around January and observes the students. If the student feels like they would like extra schooling, or the representative notices them, a meeting is arranged. Some of the schools do it in a strange way, though."

"Which schools are those?" Harry asked.

"Dark Lord Academy and Fairy School." Professor McGonagall said. "If a student sees a fairy, they are automatically enrolled for Fairy School. If a student has a dark mist around them, then they are automatically enrolled for Dark Lord Academy. These things start happening around fourth or fifth year."

Harry sighed.

"The students," Professor McGonagall continued, "start training at either of these schools normally in the sixth year, but there are some special cases that – what's wrong, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Last year, a fairy named Carl came and talked to me."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly. "A fairy _talked_ to you, Potter?"

Harry nodded. Professor McGonagall scribbled something on a piece of paper. Then she stood up and motioned for Harry to do so as well.

"Well Potter, that brings an end to our career discussion. If you'll excuse me, I must speak with the Headmaster."

"Harry saw a fairy?" Dumbledore asked. He looked much less surprised than Professor

McGonagall had expected him to be.

"Y-yes, but Albus, is this not news to you?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "Not precisely, Minerva. I assume you have noticed Harry's wand or his ability in flight? Or perhaps you remember his performance in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Minerva nodded.

"But Carl actually _talked_ to him. . . ." Albus trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Then surely we must begin training him, teaching him, maybe even send him to Fairy School early?" Minerva asked after several moments of silence.

Albus seemed to snap out of it. "Yes, of course. We'll alert him immediately and send him to the school. But we will have to pull him out of his O.W.L.s."

Minerva smiled grimly. "Well, Dolores won't be happy about it."


	6. The Secret Chapter

Harry looked at the huge school and groaned. He dropped his trunk on the ground and looked around. He stood on the palace grounds (for it did look like a palace). The grass was a little _too_ green, and half of the flowers had faces. The school was a light blue color with elegant towers spiraling upward. The roof was a light purple and the windows were paved with stained glass. The entire place emanated of girly happiness. No, not the whole place. There was one tower that was a dark violet color surrounded by black clouds with crackling lightning. The sky was bright blue everywhere else.

"Pick up your trunk, Potter. I don't want to be here any longer than I must."

Harry glanced at Snape, who was his escort. A look of disgust was on his face. For once, Harry agreed with him. But he picked up his trunk and started walking to the big set of doors. It seemed impossible that only a week ago he had been having his career discussion with Professor McGonagall...

A girl in a floaty blue dress made of periwinkle material was waiting for him out front. As he approached, She beckoned for him to come closer.

"Welcome to Fairy School," she said in a bored voice. She seemed to be around Harry's age, maybe a bit older. "My name is Heather and I'll be showing you around today. You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

When Harry nodded, she opened the large set of purple doors with a wave of her hand.

"Follow me," she said, going in. Harry looked back at Snape, who pushed him in and hurriedly walked back to the portkey. Fearing for the worst, Harry walked through the open door.

…...

As soon as Harry stepped in he was blinded. After rubbing his eyes for several seconds, he realized the whole room around him was flashing, shining, and sparkling.

The room he had entered had a cream colored floor that stretched to a point where a staircase spiraled upward. Then the floor reached beyond that until it hit a wall that was rapidly changing color. Other staircases went around, hugging the wall, until they met their individual floors, all of which looked down to where Harry was standing. As he watched, a giggling young girl jumped off one of the balconies and floated down. When she touched the ground she ran as fast as she could through a door, still laughing. Three other girls followed, also laughing.

"Done looking around?" a voice said. Harry started. He'd forgotten all about Heather. She was standing next to the spiral staircase, a smirk on her lips.

Heather had very short blond hair and blue eyes. She was tall, and her blue slippers matched her dress. Only now did Harry notice the lilac colored wings that sprouted from her back. All in all, she was incredibly pretty.

She drew a lilac colored wand from nowhere and–

"Whoa!" Harry said indignantly. "Why do you get a good-looking wand?"

Heather raised an eyebrow at him. "You get a wand of your color when you graduate your eighteen-year-old class. I'm only sixteen, but apparently I'm a fairy prodigy."

Harry noted that she wasn't much older than he was. But something about what she had said was bothering him.

"You said you're eighteen when you get a new wand?"

She nodded. "Some are nineteen when they finish the class."

"Well, I met this fairy named Carl. He didn't have a wand like that, and he was definitely

older than eighteen."

Heather snorted. "Carl's doing his seventeen-year-old classes for his second or third time over. He went to Hogwarts to fill in for someone who was sick."

Harry nodded, understanding. She smiled at him, a real smile, not a smirk.

"Come on," Heather said. "I need to take you to the Head Fairy."


	7. Chapter Six

**THE WAND CHOOSES THE WIZARD CHAPTER 6**

"What?!" The Dark Lord screamed. "What did you say?!"

The unnamed Death Eater cowered before him. "P-Potter has vanished f-from Hogwarts."

Lord Voldemort paced back and forth, trying to understand. Maybe Potter had gone to one of the optional schools, but probably not. Extra education was not permitted until sixth year or after. He himself had considered them, but Horcruxes had called to him. Perhaps Potter was training in a hero school of sorts, one where Dumbledore had put him early?

Or he could have run away from school, away from the fate that Dumbledore surely would have told him of. . . .

Or maybe that cursed Order of the Phoenix had hidden Potter! Yes, that must be it! But

where?

It would be logical to hide him in the Headquarters to keep an eye on him. But it would also be logical to hide Potter away from the Headquarters, in case they thought that he would believe Potter was at their Headquarters. But then, maybe they would do a double bluff and hide Potter at the Headquarters with the assumption that the Dark Lord would assume they had hidden him away.

Or a triple bluff! They might assume the Dark Lord would think they had hidden Potter away, so they had hidden him at Headquarters, but they would assume that the Dark Lord would be onto them, so they would actually hide Potter far, far away. Such brilliance!

Lord Voldemort sat down. He quite suddenly had a migraine.

"Oh . . . you are dismissed." he said to the Death Eater still kneeling there. Gratefully, the man kissed the hem of his robes and hurried out.

…...

Mundungus Fletcher took a sip of whatever was in his cup as Severus Snape quietly shut the door behind him. He took the last remaining seat, on Remus Lupin's right side. Albus Dumbledore sat at Snape's right. A few maps were spread out around the table. Some food and drink were as well.

"Now that we are all here, we may begin." Dumbledore said over the muttered conversations. They all were silenced immediately.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks. Then he turned to the man on his left.

"Severus, does Voldemort know anything concerning the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

Snape considered telling Dumbledore about the Order's double or triple bluff the Dark Lord suspected.

"No."

There were slight nods and sighs of relief around the table. Sirius reached forward and grabbed a sweet from a silver bowl.

Molly swatted at his hand. "Sirius! You've had enough."

Sirius got a surly look on his face. He ate what he had but did not reach for another.

"You won't eat dinner if you keep eating know," she continued.

Remus smiled. "And we'd all hate to miss that."

Snape rolled his eyes. Maybe he should tell them about the Dark Lord's suspicions, just to give them all headaches. Dumbledore, of course, would understand, but the others would be lost after the second or third sentence. Black would probably be lost from the first word.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely, " It looks as though this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix may be adjourned. Unless anyone else has anything to share?"

In turn, everyone around the table looked at each other, then shrugged and shook their head.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Adjourned!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Classes were slow this year. It was all Ron and Hermione could do not to think about Harry. Katie Bell was threatening to kick Ron off the team if he didn't start concentrating more on flying, and Hermione had gotten a grade of 95 out of her usual 116 in Charms.

"I'm somewhat disappointed in you, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick had said when he stopped Hermione after class. "you haven't gotten a grade lower than your usual since your third year!"

All Professor McGonagall would tell them was that Harry had been sent to one of the optional schools. Of course, Hermione knew all about them – she was considering them.

They had seen Harry briefly over summer vacation; he had come to Grimmauld Place for a day's visit. It was strange, they thought, to have a school that went year round.

"More About Muggles is year round," Hermione said one evening in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I doubt he's there, though," Ron replied. "Checkmate," he added as his bishop knocked Hermione's king off the board.

Hermione flipped through the pamphlets Professor McGonagall had lent her. "Where else could he have gone?"

Ron looked up. "Y'know, I bet he's in Adventuring School, and they kept him over the summer to teach him how to defeat You-Know-Who!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, we've been through this before. Dumbledore is the best person to teach him!"

"Yeah, but he's got an injured hand now, doesn't he? Maybe – "

"You're not still arguing about Harry, are you?"

Both Hermione and Ron turned to see Ginny standing over them. "Of course not." Ron said automatically.

Ginny's eyebrows went up.

"Okay, so maybe we were." Ron said. "What does it mean to you?"

"Oh, nothing." Ginny played with a strand of hair. "It's just that . . . oh . . . _Snape_ let something slip in class today."

Ron and Hermione stared at her, eyes wide.

"No." Ron said, aghast. "Snape? No..."

"Yes." Ginny said, a smug look on her face.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Ginny pulled a chair up to their table. "It was mostly just muttering. One kid asked about Harry for the umpteenth time. Snape told her if she didn't stop asking, she'd be sent to a worse place than Harry. Then he wandered the classroom that way he does, muttering a bit about awfulness and how 'magic shouldn't be that way'."

Hermione and Ron looked bewildered.

Ginny shrugged. "That's all I know."

"So," Hermione said slowly, "It's a place that Snape hates."

Ron snorted. "That really narrows it down."

"Actually, it sort of does..." Hermione began sorting through the pamphlets. "Adventuring School might not be his thing . . . More About Muggles . . . Art School, perhaps . . . what about Fairy School?" Hermione tossed it at Ron and Ginny.

Ron looked nauseated as he looked through the paper. "No wonder Snape doesn't like this place. Who would?"

Ginny looked over his shoulder. She got the same look. "I certainly don't."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Hand it back, please," she said.

Ron complied, holding it as far away from him as possible "It looks like someplace Umbridge might've enjoyed."

Ginny shuddered. "I really hope Harry isn't there."

"It sort of looks like it," Hermione replied.

Ron shuddered as well. "At least I'm not there. Wanna play chess, Hermione?"

Ginny whacked him. "Ron! There are more important things to do right now than play chess!"

"Like what?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Like rescuing Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Oh yeah." Ron frowned. "How are we gonna do that?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled. "Oh, we'll think of something," Hermione said.

"Meet us here tomorrow evening," Ginny added.

"What – " Ron started, but the two girls had already stood up and were heading toward the girls dormitory.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Fairy School wasn't all bad, Harry thought one night as he got ready for bed. He was top of his class, for one thing. For another, he was still allowed to take some of his Hogwarts classes. The only other person from his year at Hogwarts who had joined (whether forcibly or voluntarily, Harry didn't know) was Millicent Bulstrode.

Still, even Millicent couldn't darken the mood of the entire school. Everyone was always cheerful. Except for the Dark Tower. After a year of schooling, it was decided whether you were a Dark Fairy or a Light fairy. It somewhat reminded Harry of the Sorting at Hogwarts.

Smiling a little, Harry, put his toothbrush in the mirror compartment. Top student had some advantages. His own room (even though it was sort of small), permission to get up and go to breakfast earlier than others (he was mostly to lazy), and he was allowed to be a few minutes late for class (so long as it never happened three times in a row).

So again, Fairy School wasn't all bad.

Harry opened his window a bit to let a breeze into the slightly stuffy tower room. The room was somewhat sparse, but it did have a mirror and a sink. He knew that a little ways down the stairs was a small bathroom. Harry spun slowly, simply looking at everything: his bed against the wall, the little sink and mirror, Ginny Weasley climbing through his ajar window, a set of dresser drawers against–

"Ginny?" Harry said incredulously.

Ginny glanced up, breathing heavily. "Oh, hey, Harry. We– hoped– this was– your– tower."

"We?" Harry said incredulously.

Ginny nodded, then fell heavily to the floor, making a loud _thump!_ sound. "Yeah... Ron, Hermione, and me."

"Ron?" Harry said incredulously. Ginny crawled out of the way as Ron fell she had been.

"Hey...mate..." Ron gasped his breathing more labored than Ginny's.

Hermione's head popped over the windowsill, her face red, her breathing as hard as Ginny's. "Ron," she said, slowly heaving herself up and over, "Move!"

Ron obliged in the same manner Ginny had, crawling over to the side, and Hermione collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione?" Harry said incredulously.

"Harry?" Ginny said, her eyes closed. "I think– you're being– a little bit, incredulous,right now."

"Me?" Harry said incredulously.

"You." The other three said in unison.

"Well, y'know, I guess maybe a little..." Harry trailed off. Sitting down on the edge of his

bed, he waited for the others to catch their breath. He handed them each in turn a drink of water, then asked what he'd been wanting to ask since he'd seen Ginny at the window.

"Why are you all here? And how did you get here?"

Finishing his water, Ron started. "Well, it wasn't _my_ idea– "

"–And it wasn't _mine,_ " Hermione interrupted.

Ginny glared. "Well, if it wasn't your's, then whose idea was it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, maybe _your's?_ "

Ginny's anger flared. " I did not–"

"–I don't care _whose_ idea it was!" Harry said over them. "I just want to know _what_ the idea was!"

The room fell silent. Finally, Ron broke it. "Well, it started out with this Fairy School brochure. We worked out that that was where you were, and the place looked awful."

"We guessed that maybe you were there for protection," Hermione took over. "We thought that since this place looked so horrible, you wouldn't be enjoying it very much, so we could get you and go on the run."

"But first, we had to find out where this place was, and how to get to it," Ginny said. "We still weren't even 100% sure that you were here. Our only evidence were hints dropped from teachers."

"But then we ran into Carl," Ron re-entered the conversation. "Remember, that fairy you told me about?"

Ginny continued talking sending a glare Ron's way. "He was lost while looking for the Slytherin Dorms. A first year had lost a tooth. We agreed to point him in the right direction if he

would tell us where you were."

"He agreed a little eagerly," Hermione put in. "But he wouldn't give us the location. So we pointed him in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room and left, wondering what to do."

"We spent _hours_ sneaking around Hogwarts, looking for information." Ginny said. "All we had was the Marauder's Map that you lent us. It took _ages!_ "

"But we eventually found the location in Snape's office," Hermione continued. "It was just written down on a lone piece of parchment."

"And now we're here." Ron finished.

Harry blinked a couple of times. He looked at each of them in turn. He checked to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Finally, he spoke.

"Wait...Why are you here again?"

Ginny and Ron let out exasperated sighs, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Harry, we're here to rescue you," she said.

Harry felt confused. "Why?"

"So we can escape this place and go on the run!"

Harry's confusion was evident on his face. "But... I'm fine here..."

Ron looked astonished. "Y'mean...You don't want to leave?"

Harry shrugged. "If I got a chance to return to Hogwarts, maybe I'd go back. But here is pretty good. I'm the equivalent of a prefect, my wand is normal, and they're helping me condition Fluttershy to dementors."

"What's Fluttershy?" Ginny asked.

"That's the name of my Patronus." Harry told her. Ron nodded knowingly.

"Looks like an animated pony," he commented. "Scared to death of dementors."

Hermione looked confused. Ginny did as well.

"Look," Harry continued, "I'm fine here, really. It's pretty easy work. And there are some familiar faces. You know Millicent Bulstrode? She's here. And a Hufflepuff boy who wasn't in our year."

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione said, disbelief in her voice.

"The point is, you can all go back to Hogwarts. I'm safe, I have good grades, and Dumbledore's doing whatever needs to be done to defeat Voldemort."

For once, no one flinched. They just looked sadly at him.

"D'you know how long it took us to get here, mate?" Ron said.

"We rode in on thestrals," Hermione said, "which none of us can see. And we all had disillusionment charms, so we couldn't even see each other. And don't even get me started on

how we got through your window..."

Harry smiled. Only now had he realized just how much he had missed his friends.

"I'll write," Harry promised. The others looked doubtful. "I really will," he insisted. "I'll write as often as I can, but I have to be careful what I say for security reasons."

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"Promise."

Harry's three friends each heaved a sigh and headed for the window, hugging him as they went by. First at the window, Ginny paused.

"Why didn't you tell us over summer vacation?"

Harry's cheeks reddened slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that Sirius had already laughed himself to tears before I told him that it wasn't a joke, and, well, I guess I was sort of...embarrassed."

Ginny nodded her understanding and climbed out the window, followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry stared after them for a moment, then closed his window, yawned, and continued getting ready for bed.


	10. Chapter Nine

" _Students that are leaving for summer break, you must be ready to leave in two hours. I repeat, students that are leaving for summer break, you must be ready to leave in two hours."_

The non-magical intercom (not everything has to be magic!) turned off with a loud beep and Harry went back to his packing. It had been quite some time since he'd last seen his friends, years even, not counting the secret visit they'd made to his room. To insure safety, Dumbledore had prohibited Harry from returning home for any breaks. Dumbledore stayed with him over the summers though, and kept Harry caught up on the Hogwarts side of magic.

But now Harry was eighteen, soon nineteen, an adult in both worlds. Dumbledore could no longer prevent him from visiting loved ones.

He folded a shirt, then a robe and placed them both inside of his trunk. Holding up the next robe, he was surprised when a familiar gaudy wand fell out of the folds. Harry chuckled softly, holding it aloft.

"Hello, my old friend," He said quietly, although no one else was currently in his dorm room. His three roommates had all been shipped off the day before. "Funny finding you here."

His wand, of course, didn't reply.

Harry smiled, then pulled out his new wand, the one that he'd just gotten. "I don't need you anymore, mate. I've got a less extreme wand now, one that shows I'm a first-level fairy, able to complete minor missions. You... you just... showed off."

The old wand glimmered a bit, as if agreeing to showing off. Harry sighed. The look of his new wand was a big improvement over the old one. The new wand was a shade of green that matched not only his eyes perfectly, but also the translucent wings that had recently sprouted. It was 11 inches long, and the handle (or 'hilt' as some kids preferred to call it) was decorated with carved ivy. How could he not love how it looked?

But he could never quite communicate with it in the same way that he had with his old wand. With it's pinkness and streamers and the star on top, Harry knew he should prefer this new one, especially remembering all the grief the old one had given him at Hogwarts. But he still carried them both around, always careful to put his old wand in his left pocket.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie. Berating himself for talking to an inanimate object again, Harry continued packing, throwing his old wand into the trunk. But as he continued folding, second thoughts struck.

Both wands were in Harry's pockets.

…...

Silence reigned in the Black household. It was, of course, time for another meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, but nobody wanted to start it.

Not without Dumbledore.

They all sat around the dining table. Chairs were empty, of course. Many had fallen. Mundungus Fletcher was in Azkaban. Arthur Weasley had been killed by Death Eaters. Mad-Eye had met the same fate, as had Charlie Weasley. Dumbledore was dead. Killed by another Order member, also not present, Severus Snape.

These were dark times, indeed.

"I … guess we'll begin, then." Minerva McGonagall was finally the one to break the silence. She had also been affected by the war that raged around them. She had a small scar on her chin, and her right arm was simply not there. "All that we know about... about Professor Dumbledore is that he had something wrong with his arm, something that caused him pain. If anyone has any new information, please speak up now."

Her eyes scanned the table, searching their faces for any sign of knowledge. As old faces had withered away, new ones had replaced them, and she saw Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All eyes were on the table, so she sighed and continued.

"I know that, even though it's only the early stages, this war has been difficult. We've lost so many- Arthur Weasley, a husband and a father. Augusta Longbottom, a loving grandmother. And, among others, Albus Dumbledore, a teacher to us all."

Minerva paused. There were a few sniffles around the room, and Molly Weasley dried her eyes on the corner of her apron.

"But don't give up hope." Minerva said, trying to push the nonexistent strength into her voice. "Today, Bill and Molly are going to the location where Harry Potter has been hidden. They will bring him here, and he can help."

Some looked a little skeptical. McGonagall smiled. "Remember that Professor Dumbledore left Potter secret instructions? Maybe those will help us to end this war!"

After some necessary discussions about supplies, the meeting adjourned. The Order members all planned on staying until dinner, so they could see Harry. Most of them lived there, anyway.

Molly caught Minerva on the way out of the room. "Minerva, do you really think that the instructions exist? I thought they were just a myth. And do you think that Harry will be able to find them, let alone follow them?"

Minerva smiled grimly. "I do hope so, Molly. I really do hope so."


End file.
